greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Arkillo
History Origin Arkillo lived in Space Sector 674, the same sector as Green Lantern Kilowog, which may be the reason they look somewhat similar. He was also a powerful warrior on his planet and feared throughout the sector. A Qwardian ring came to him and recruited him into the Sinestro Corps. As one of Sinestro's first members, he became the drill seargent for the Sinestro Corps, training the new recruits. He also oversee's the Qwardian Weaponers crafting more rings for the Corps. Those who don't work fast enough he kills to make an example of, so the other's work faster. Sinestro Corps War Arkillo was present by Sinestro's side when the founder and leader of the Corps gave his speech to his soldiers when Ion aka Kyle Rayner stumbled upon them. He was there when Sinestro ripped the Ion entity from Kyle and broke him down to let Parallax take him over. Battle of Mogo and Ranx When the war between the two Corps began, Arkillo was the commanding officer, who led a large group of Sinestro Corps members in the battle between Mogo and Ranx, the Sentinent city. During the battle, he confronted his Green Lantern counterpart and rival, Kilowog. Their battle was not concluded however with Kilowog going off to help his comrades. Battle on Earth Arkillo next took part in the attack on Earth. When the GLC arrived, Arkillo went straight back to fighting his GL counterpart, Kilowog. He then preached that Kilowog would lose due to the fear of killing his opponents. Their battle raged across the San Diego area before finally Kilowog dropped an air craft carrier onto his opponent, trapping Arkillo beneath it, defeating him. As added humility, Kilowog then cut off the now unconcious Arkillo's ring finger and taking his ring. Post War Descension in Ranks Arkillo survived his fight with Kilowog, and somehow attained a new power ring. He then journeyed to the planet Daxam after recieving a signal for all Sinestro Corps members to converge there that was sent by Mongul. On Daxam, Mongul declared that he was the new leader of the Sinestro Corps. Arkillo protested this and challenged Mongul to a brawl to the death over who should lead the Sinestro Corps. Powers and Ablities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities * Intimidation: Due to his prodigious size and brutal demeanor, Arkillo was deemed to be a person who could inspire great fear - one of the requirements for recruitment in the Sinestro Corps. Strength Superhuman: Arkillo possesses superhuman strength, those this may be characteristic of his race and not specifically unique to Arkillo himself. Weaknesses *Coming Soon Equipment *Qwardian Power Battery Transportation *Flight Weapons *Qwardian Power Ring Notes *Arkillo is a supervillain and member of the Sinestro Corps. He is their version of the Green Lantern's Kilowog. He also serves as second in command of the actual Corps under Sinestro and is the Corps trainer and a slave overseer making sure Qwardian Power Rings and other devices the Corps used are built on time. Trivia * Was the first character seen to be recruited to the Sinestro Corps. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arkillo_%28New_Earth%29 Category: Former Sinestro Corps Members